


Teenagers? Typical.

by sonya_clifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Michael, Depressed Michael, F/F, F/M, Gay Michael Clifford, High School, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Shy Ashton, Soccer Player Calum, Teen Angst, i still dont know how to tag, luke is luke i guess, michael is rich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonya_clifford/pseuds/sonya_clifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of highschool kids and their angsty drama. Typical, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Before Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet the gang? that sounds lame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! so this is something new and im not sure about it but it was originally meant to be an ashton fic but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ . its gonna be a diffrent pov every chapter thing im excited hope u like it !!

Meet  **Ashton.**

He's shy. He's new. You can't really meet him because no one else has.

 

Meet  **Calum.**

He's the one that plays football, or  _soccer_ for you Americans. He's the one who deserves the girl but never gets her. Typical, isn't it?

 

Meet **Luke.**

Luke's kinda shy. And kinda gay, but that's a secret.

 

Meet **Michael.**

This guy is one of those obnoxious guys who fuck girls all the time and act all badass. Charismatic, but maybe he's just attractive.

 

Meet **Maria.**

She's pretty cute but she isn't going to take anyone's bullshit. Don't provoke her, she can fuck you up. She's usually nice. Pretty rich.

 

Meet **Amy.**

If she was out of _Mean Girls_ , she would be Karen. She's loveable, though.

 

You couldn't find a more typical bunch of teenagers if you _tried_.

 


	2. 1||Maria

 

**T** **hursday** **, 6:55am**

I stirred in my bed, tapping at my phone to turn off its alarm and reaching over to turn the lamp on. Squinting at the ceiling and contemplating falling asleep and ignoring my responsibilities for a moment, I closed my eyes again for another 5 minutes before getting up and opening the curtains, a feeling of "here we go again" as I greeted the day. I went through my morning routine of eating too many cheerios, brushing my teeth, getting dressed and doing my makeup. Turning my head upside down and spraying my wavy black hair with hairspray, picking my school bag up, I looked at my phone, checking the time. "Shitfuck" I mumbled to myself, running to the door yelling a "see you later!" to my mum in the kitchen. It was 8:15, I was probably going to miss the bus. As petty as it seems, as soon as I saw a scratch on my shiny black Mercedes, I had to take i to the garage.  I ran down the street as i saw the bus pulling up to the stop, barely making it. I got on and sat down, noticing a blonde boy with glasses I had never seen before, staring out the window.

**9am**

"No. Fricking. Way!" I heard as I walked into my reg class. I chuckled as i greeted my best friend, Amy.  
"Don't be stealing my catchphrase, A. What's so surprising anyway?" I asked.  
"Michael hooked up with-"   
"Amy, hey Amy guess what?" I cut her off.  
"What?"  
"I don't give a shit about who Michael hooked up with. I'll ask him later if I feel like it."  
I love her, but sometimes she speaks and a lot of what she says gets stuck behind my brain's junk filter.  
"Someone's in a great mood today." Amy chuckled.  
"I had to run for the bus. I don't run, or get the bus. It was traumatic."   
"Sometimes I wonder what you think it's like to actually have to get the bus and actually have to walk to the bus stop and actually use public transport," Amy said, laughing at my pettiness.   
"Bell's about to ring" Stacey, the girl Amy was talked to said, picking up her school bag.  
We stood up and got ready to leave. I looked at Amy.   
"Saw someone I've never seen before on the bus. Curly brown hair, tall, wears glasses, have you seen him around?"  
"Ashton Irwin?" she suggested. "Maybe you never noticed him because he always goes on the bus?"   
I shrugged. "Maybe that's him, but I've never seen him around school. I've heard the guys talking about an Ashton a few times, but I've never seen him."   
The bell rang and we made our way out the class. I bumped into a familiar face in the hallway and looked up. Maybe if I looked around myself more I would have noticed that Ashton boy and not walked into people.  
"Alright, Maria?" Michael spoke.  
"Morning. Heard you fucked someone new, who's the lucky girl that got a shot of _the_ Michael Clifford?" I smirked. You see, Michael has this reputation of fucking girls and being badass. Then you get to know him, and realise he's a horny teenage boy who's a _massive_ dork.  
"Elizabeth whatever her name is. She wasn't bad. Wouldn't do her again though."  
"Typical."  
 **12pm**

"I am so fucking hungry. I need food. Like, right now." I whined in the queue for lunch next to Amy, Luke, and Michael.   
"We get it, we're all hungry too, in case you didn't realise." Luke said, rolling his eyes.   
"What's up your ass?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.   
"Luke got blown off by Amanda last night, and not blown off in a good way either." Michael said.  
"Where is that bitch? Let me at her, who does that?!"  
"Calm down, it doesn't matter..." Luke mumbled, distraught.  
"No, she's always treated you badly. I don't see why you always go back to her anyway."  
"He needs some lessons from me, on how to fuck and not get attached." Michael smirked.   
"Shut up Michael, I don't want a fuck, I want a relationship."   
"Lame." Michael snorted.  
"Holy fuck, shut up Michael!" Amy said at last.  
"I guess none of us are in that great a mood today. Except Michael, who's attitude is always the same."   
"Just because you're single and have no sex in your life." Michael remarked.  
"I am this close to actually hitting you."  
Don't get me wrong, if anyone else was rude to Michael I'd probably go after them with a knife, but being rude to him is just so amusing. It's all just friendly banter. Most of the time.  
"Do you know who Ashton Irwin is?" I asked, changing the subject.  
"I've spoken to him a few times. Why, do you like him?" Michael replied.  
"No, I just- Guys!" I yelled as Luke and Amy both walked away, out of the line.  
"I'll get you later." Amy mouthed, gesturing to Luke with a worried look.  
"Did I say something?" Michael asked?  
"Not really, but maybe you should stop bragging about all the girls you fuck."  
"Right, I'll take a note of that. So about Ashton?"  
"I saw someone on the bus today, curly brown hair, wears glasses, he's tall? I've never seen him around."  
"Yeah, I know who you're talking about, that's him. You know that Calum boy?" I nodded. " He's always the one keeping Ashton company. Not being mean or anything, but he's not very popular." Michael explained.  
"Ah, I see."

**4pm**

"See you guys later!" I yelled at my friends, walking onto the bus. There he was again, this time talking to his friend, sitting in the space he was in the morning. Something about him sparked my interest, because I decided to try and get to know him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey !! thanks if you made it this far, tell me if you like the way its written !! this is pretty different but im v excited to write it and its bascially just a 5sos highschool au from 6 peoples view points yikes theres gonna be a lot going on !! hope you like it homies x


End file.
